renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rodriguez family
The Rodriguez family is an English common family, started by Silversurfer, who is now known as Sig "Silversurfer" Rodriguez. The home of the family is in Canterbury, Sussex. Triva *The Rodriguez family are named after the Futurama Character; Bender Bending Rodriguez *The Characters of Silversurfer and Reno are played by the same person *The head of the family is currently Mr_Beef *The first ship built in Canterbury was named "Rodriguez Riggin's" *Node 329 is the family farm between Sevenoaks and Canterbury Recorded Rodriguezes Four generations ago, the Rodriguez family broke up and spread out over England. No one knows how many family members there are, here are those who are known of. -Richard Rodriguez Richard Rodriguez. Richard was a part of the generation that broke up and spread out over England. He moved to Canterbury and earned his living, he had two sons and one daughter. He build a house between Sevenoaks and Canterbury, which is now referred to as the family farm. Richard Rodriguez is now a fisherman in Canterbury. Alive --Charles Francis Rodriguez Charles was the oldest son of Richard Rodriguez, he lived on the family farm all his life until he went traveling with his wife. He had four children and taught them life skills and gave the best love a father could give. When he received a letter from his late sister, Judith that told him that she had given birth to a child, who was Michelle Claire Rodriguez. On the road to Ludlow with Jane, robbers attacked and killed both of them. It was recently discovered that Jane and Charles seperated, but remained close friends for their children after the birth of the twins. Deceased ->Jane Cooper Jane Cooper was the wife of Charles and mother to Steqman, Beef, Mysti and Sig. Jane died on the road near Ludlow when she was secretly in search of Michelle Claire Rodriguez with Charles. It was recently discovered that Jane and Charles seperated, but remained close friends for their children after the birth of the twins. Deceased ---Beefy Rodriguez Beefy Rodriguez (Mr_Beef) grew up on the family farm. He married Misshoney and they have brought Sarah Rodriguez into the world. Beefy was named after his uncle, Benjamin Beef Rodriguez, by his father. Beefy has had a sucessful political career and now runs a tavern called, the naughty nun. Alive -->Honey Mandarin Honey Rodriguez (Misshoney) married into the Rodriguez family through Beefy Rodriguez. She has a twin sister, Cynth and a brother, Jerricho. She gave birth to Sarah Rodriguez. As well as once serving as mayor of Canterbury and being the bartender for the naughty nurse, Honey is now training to sail the seven seas as captain of The Rodriguez Rigging's! Alive ----Sarah Rodriguez Sarah Rodriguez is the daughter of Beefy and Honey. ---Steqman Rodriguez Steqman Rodriguez (Steqman) grew up with his older brother and younger brother and sister on the family farm. He has become a successful carpenter, trader and traveler. He is renowned for his love of woman... All of them. He has a relationship with Alicia O'Hera and is the father of Charles Rodriguez. Alive -->Alicia O'Hera Alicia O'Hera divorsed her husband, who was dead, but wasn't (?) and moved to Canterbury from Sevenoaks in light of falling pregnant to Steqman Rodriguez and giving birth to Charles. Alive ----Charles II Rodriguez O'Hera Charles Rodriguez O'Hera is the great-grandson of Richard Rodriguez and the son of Steqman and Alicia. Titled, Charles II, because of Charles Francis Rodriguez, the father of Steqman. Alive ---Mysti Rodriguez Mysti Rodriguez (Mysti) is the twin sister of Sig Rodriguez. Mysti was named after Judith Misty Rodriguez, by her father. Mysti has had a successful political career and is now adventuring in a military career. Alive ---Sig Rodriguez Sig Rodriguez (Silver surfer) grew up on the family farm with his twin sister and two older brothers. Sig had a successful political and military career before dying unexpectantly, while holding a seat on the Sussex Council. Deceased -->Zalina Rodriguez Zalina Rodriguez (Zalina23) Married Sig Rodriguez. After her husband's death, she became a full-time traveler, missed greatly by those in Canterbury. Alive ->Jacqueline Rooney Jacqueline was born and raised in Winchester, Wiltshire. After Charles and Jane seperated, on a trading mission for the town, Charles had relations with Jacqueline Rooney, who later gave birth to Reno Rooney. When Charles' son, Sig discovered Reno and got him back on his feet, Jac and Reno moved to Canterbury. She now lives by Canterbury lake and spends most evenings with Richard Rodriguez, the grandfather of her child.'' Alive'' ---Reno Rodriguez Born in Winchester, Wiltshire under the name Reno Rooney, he worked in the Wiltshire army and local taverns, before he was discovered by the Constable at that time, Sig Rodriguez. Sig's claim was confirmed by Reno's mother, that the two were half brothers. Reno moved to Canterbury with his mother, where Reno began is political career. Reno is currently building the first ship constructed in Canterbury! Alive --Benjamin Beef Rodriguez Benjamin Beef Rodriguez moved away from Canterbury. Alive --Judith Misty Rodriguez Judith was the sister to Benjamin and Charles Rodriguez, she is expected to have two other children other than Michelle Claire, she never married so her children kept the Rodriguez name. Deceased ---Michelle Claire Rodriguez Michelle Claire Rodriguez grow up in Ludlow, she was raised by orphanages and kind folk of the town. Her Cousin Sig Rodriguez tracked her down, like his parents had tried to and died in the process. Alive -Daniella Blackthorn Daniella was the sister of Richard. Its unknown how many children Daniella had, as she married Ronald Blackthorn and lost contact with Richard. Daniella was nick-named Rose Thorn after killing the mayor of a town by slitting his throat with a rose thorn, then looting the town. Daniella is known to have at least one child. Daniella died of unknown causes in her sleep. Deceased --Eyron Blackthron Eyron is the child of Ronald Blackthorn and Daniella Rodriguez. Eyron joined his father's gang at a young age and travelled in Stafford and Somerset. Eyron was present as a teenager, when his father's criminals attacked and killed Charles Rodriguez and Jane Rodriguez (Cooper) on the road near Ludlow. Ronald Blackthorn was killed by Sig Rodriguez. Since then the gang broke down, but Eyron was left in bad company and grew up without much care or praise for his talents. Eyron was quite nervous in social situations, but very intelligent - though he was consistently picked on and bullied for not being as strong or outgoing as his peers. Category:Families